Bittersweet
by MidNiGht-MeLoDY.xoxo
Summary: One thing can change everything. I never believed in that stuff. Sure, I had a lot of luck; I was hecka lucky. But I never imagined that one day could change my entire life. I guess good things do come to those who wait. Summary sucks.
1. Meet The Girls

"Rhian! Rhian wake up please!" A dirty blonde girl shook her friend who was asleep. A girl with very dark brown hair (it looked black) opened her eyes. She was on her bed. She groaned and looked at her clock. It read: 7:00 am.

" Who the hell wakes someone up at 7 on a Saturday? What is wrong with you guys! This better be good!" Rhian demanded in an angry tone, looking at the girl who woke her up and the two other people in the room. One girl had pure blonde hair and violet colored eyes. She was smiling slightly. The other girl had strawberry blonde hair and bright green eyes. She was looking at Rhian with an excited look on her face, because of reasons Rhian would soon find out. The girl who woke her up had dirty blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was grinning from ear to ear, which freaked Rhian out a bit. But then again, she'd seen that look a million times.

"Hilarie," Rhian said softly. Then she raised her voice to make it a yell," Why the hell did you wake me up!" Hilarie didn't look the least bit scared though. She looked at Rhian and her blue eyes met Rhian's hazel colored ones. And, though Rhian thought it wasn't possible, her grin grew even wider.

"Because…… WE WON!" Hilarie screamed, running and jumping around. The strawberry blonde did the same, though it was quieter than Hilarie's. The pure blonde just looked at them, her smile getting bigger. Rhian was just confused.

"We won… what exactly?" she said, looking at the three, obviously confused.

"We won a trip to -- " the pure blonde started. But Hilarie cut her off, saying, "We won A Day With Connect 3!" She and the strawberry blonde started squealing loudly. The strawberry blonde turned her head so her bright green eyes locked on Rhian's swaying figure.

"Thank you so much, Rhian!"

"Your welcome, Kayla," Rhian said, yawning. She was so tired. Then she opened her eyes wide. "Wait, what did I do?"

"You were the one who won the contest for us! I saw you signing the contest sheet!" Kayla giggled, not surprised at all that Rhian didn't remember. After all, she was Rhian.

"B-but I didn't sign any damn sheet! I only signed the thing that Hilarie--" Rhian slowly turned to Hilarie, glaring daggers at her. Hilarie froze. Rhian continued," The thing that Hilarie gave me. She said it was 'IMPORTANT' Take note of the Air Quotes," Rhian scoffed," I guess it was just some stupid contest sheet."

"Ehehe. He. Sorry?" Hilarie laughed nervously.

"I will kill you. But not right now. Too tired. This wasn't important enough to wake me up, guys!" Rhian sighed, plopping back down on her bed. Everything was silent so she thought that everyone had left to let her fall asleep and then wake up again at 12 or something, like a normal person. But, just as she was about to fall asleep, Hilarie jumped on her bed and started hitting her with pillows.

"Come on, silly! Let's go!" Rhian groaned.

"Go where, exactly? As far as I know, we aren't doing anything but picking up Cyan's drums, right?" she asked, looking at Cyan, the pure blonde. Cyan nodded.

"Those drums will just have to wait then, my friends!" Hilarie playfully scolded them, her hands on her hips," Because today's the day we spend with the Jonas Brothers!" Hilarie started giggling uncontrollably. Rhian shook her head.

'Stupid hyper-freak, so stupid. WAIT!' Rhian's eyes became wide. "TODAY?!" she said (almost yelled) loudly. Hilarie nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kayla giggled and nodded too. Cyan just stood there, obviously amused at Rhian's reaction, but Rhian took that as a yes.

"What time are we supposed to meet the Idiot Brothers, Kay?" Rhian asked Kayla.

"Umm…8:45," Kayla replied, twirling a lock of her long hair.

"Did you just call Connect 3 IDIOTS?! How dare you! Never say that again!" Hilarie burst out, glaring at Rhian. The said girl just shrugged in response.

"Fine. They are now the Jonas Bimbos, OK?"

"Don't call them that either! It's rude!"

"But it isn't a bad word, Hil," Rhian said innocently, blinking her long eyelashes at Hilarie.

"Fine," Hilarie grumbled. Rhian smiled triumphantly. She took her attention off Hilarie and turned to Kayla." Where's the damn thing, anyway?"

"It's near Central Park, Rhi. We can walk there," Kayla stated.

"Damn it. I hate walking. Or anything that involves me moving from my bed. Like now."

Kayla suddenly remembered something. She turned her attention to Cyan, who was staring out the window." What's the time, Cy?" she asked, curious.

"7:30," Cyan replied simply. Hilarie started screaming like crazy. She had forgotten about her previous argument with Rhian, obviously.

"Shut the hell up, Hilarie!" Rhian yelled, throwing a pillow at her. It hit Hilarie square in the face and she fell backwards. She stopped screaming. She took the pillow off her face, not caring that it hit her.

"Kayla! We have one hour to get ready! ONE HOUR!" Hilarie screamed. Kayla's green eyes became wide.

"What? We have to go!"

"Ummm… Duh!"

"…"

"Hurry! HURRY!" Hilarie screamed and ran out of Rhian's room and up a flight of winding stairs. Kayla did the same, while Cyan just walked. Rhian sighed and lied down. ' Finally,' she thought.' Now I can fall aslee—' Rhian's thoughts got cut off as Hilarie jumped on her bed again.

"You too, silly! We can't go without you!" she exclaimed.

"Fine," Rhian grumbled. She was _so_** NOT **a morning person.

"La La La La La !" Hilarie sang as she skipped up the stairs, with Rhian trudging behind her.

"Let's get this damn day over already," Rhian grumbled as she reached the top of the flight of stairs. To her left was yet another flight of stairs and to her right were two big glass doors. She went to the glass doors with Hilarie skipping right behind her. She opened the doors. Hilarie ran inside and at once got lost in a maze of clothes. Everywhere you looked there were normal shirts, t-shirts, blouses, tank tops, dressy blouses, tube tops, spaghetti strapped tops, halter-tops, long sleeved shirts and so many more kinds of shirts. And there were vests, jackets, scarves and much more. And there were flats and boots and sneakers and flip-flops of every color. And there were so many different colored jeans. From the color of Snow White to Midnight Black. There were even colors that Rhian didn't know how to describe and some that Hilarie had to name herself (ex. Hilarie color No. 1, No.2). And there were Capri's, shorts, and skirts, everything like that. And so many accessories! In one corner or the huge closet (It took up the whole floor!) were the girls' bracelets, earrings, necklaces, and every other possible kind of jewelry. Basically , it was like the girls owned the whole entire Earth's wardrobe. And it was messy too. Probably the only things untouched in the clothing section were the formal dresses. Hilarie only wore un-formal dresses. But no one would touch the formal ones. But what the Rhian hated the most, even more than the formal dresses, were the Feet Demons, as she liked to call them, or high heels. It, along with the formal dresses, were the only things that were clean. Or, at least, not on the floor. Rhian sighed for what she thought was the millionth time this morning.

"This is gonna be the boringest (Is that even a word? Ok, never mind) day ever."

And maybe, to Rhian, that was true. But it was the start of much more fun adventures.


	2. Connect 3

"I'm tired! Jason, _why _are we up so early?" a boy with bushy eyebrows and wavy, long-ish hair asked, yawning.

"I'll tell you later, Shane," Jason, a boy with straight hair said sternly.

"Yeah, Shane, don't be such a baby," another boy with **very** curly hair grumbled. He was a little bit pissed off at being woken up early. After all, their manager said it was a rest day. And they were here. **NOT RESTING**.

"Awww, why, Natey? Ya cranky?" Shane teased, poking the curly-haired kid. Said boy shot Shane a death glare in response. That shut him up. Jason sighed. He **hated **when his brothers fought, and it was usually pointless too. Just like now.

"Nate, stop shooting Shane your 'death glare' please! He's going to run away. Like last time. And the time before that," he said, "We have to meet fans, remember?"

"Riiiiight. Sorry." Nate looked around. The three brothers were in a big room, alone. They were all sitting on a red couch, which faced another red couch. In between the couches was a glass table and beside the couch Connect 3 was on was a big, beautiful plant. There were a lot of them in this room, but the prettiest, in Nick's opinion, would be a plant at the far end of the room, the one beside another couch, but it was blue this time. The plant had red roses all over it. The couch had two pillows, one green, and one yellow. There was also a glass table in front of it. Nate looked to his right and saw a big, brown door. He knew that outside that door their bodyguard, Big Bob, was waiting for the signal to let fans in.

"Send 'em girlies in Big Bob!" Shane shouted. They heard walking, so Nate thought that he was going to go get the next group.

" Oh before I forget, the meet-and-greet ends at 8:50," Jason said.

" YES! What time is it?!" Shane exclaimed. Nate looked at his watch.

"8:30."

"20 more minutes then WE ARE FREE!" Shane shouted, standing up and doing his little Happy Dance, which, in Nate's opinion, was pretty stupid for a 19-year-old boy. So, he did what he always did when Shane did his Happy Dance, he rolled his eyes. (Insert gasp here.)

"Um, yeah, not quite."

Shane abruptly stopped in the middle of a leap (it was a part of the Happy Dance) and even Nate's emotions got the best of him. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open. To tell the truth, he was looking forward to going back to sleep. On his bed in the hotel. Which was nice and comfy. And soft. But not Shane. Shane was wide-awake. That was what Happy Dances did to him. He had wanted to run all around New York. And, if he could have, the world. But that wasn't gonna happen and I'm getting off topic.

" But _**whyyyyyy?**_" Shane said in a whiny voice. Nate just had to roll his eyes again. Shane was such a baby sometimes.

"It's a… secret, now sit down, the fans are here. And fix your hair!" Jason said. Nate looked at Shane and nodded. His hair _was_ a mess. It was all over his face. Shane quickly fixed it up and took his seat in the middle. They all looked towards the door, which had opened, revealing a group of fan girls. Who started screaming. All three brothers smiled. It was fun (and rewarding) to be rock stars. But it wasn't fun to wake up at 6:00 in the morning.

--

" Ugh! Why the **hell** do **I **have to dress up? You, and I'm emphasizing the Y-O-U part here, want to meet them! **NOT ME!**" Rhian half -whined half- shouted. Hilarie and Kayla were currently dragging her towards a long line of people. Rhian looked at her friends. They had all dressed up nicely, much to Rhian's dismay, because that meant she had to too. Kayla was wearing black shorts (they were short but not too short) that showed off her slender legs. She was holding the shorts up with a silver belt. She was wearing a white tube top, which hugged her curves perfectly. She had a brown vest over it. On her feet were shiny black flats, which each had a silver flower on it. Her long, strawberry blonde hair was down and she had curled it at the ends. She wasn't wearing much make-up, just black eyeliner and mascara and a touch of brown eye shadow. She had white dangling earrings on and black, brown, and white bracelets. Hilarie was wearing shorts exactly like Kayla's but they were aqua blue. She was also wearing a thin black belt. She was wearing a sequined lime green tank top that hugged her curves. She had a small white jacket that she had zipped up halfway over it and she had rolled the sleeves up so they were at her elbows. On her feet were sparkly silver, glittery flats (Hilarie liked experimenting with colors). Her dirty blonde hair was in a side pony. She didn't have much make up on either, exactly like Kayla's, except her eye shadow was green and blue. On her arms were bracelets of every color. Green, blue, yellow, red, white, those were some of the colors. And she was wearing red hoop earrings.

Cyan was a teensy weensy bit more casual. She was dressed in light blue skinny jeans. She had a hot pink tank top on over a light pink shirt. She wore a white belt and on her feet were hot pink flats. (Hey, I said a** teensy weensy bit, not much**). Her long, elbow-length blonde hair was down and straight. She had the exact same make up as the other two, but her eye shadow was pink. She had a few silver and pink bracelets on her arm.

"You guys look great! So, why did **I **have to dress up, damn it! I mean I don't even like Connect 2 or whatever their name is!" Rhian whined.

"Because you usually wear baggy jeans and converse!" Kayla reprimanded her.

"Ok, I can understand the baggy jeans part, but why the converse? They're cool!"

" RHIAN!"

"Ugh! Fine! Damn it!" Kayla smiled. Rhian was too tired to come up with a good comeback in the mornings, sometimes. Hilarie let go of Rhian once they reached the end of the long line and started running ahead when she stopped by a girl in line.

"Hey what are you—" the girl stopped. She just had to stare at Hilarie. She was so pretty!

"Hm?" The girl snapped back into reality.

"Hey, WE WERE FIRST! NOW MOVE!" she screamed, pushing Hilarie roughly, which meant that she fell on Rhian, who was obviously NOT happy about it. She stood up and looked at the girl with a death glare. The girl froze up.

"Move. Now. Tramp." The girl looked shocked. She could only nod and let them pass. Cyan smiled. There was one good thing about Rhian. Wake her up in the morning, and she'll scare everyone away. Well, if you look at it from another way, it was also a bad thing. After a few more minutes of walking another girl stopped them. She was polite though. She had pretty electric blue eyes and her dark brown hair fell six inches from her elbows.

"Um, where are you guys going? The line is that way," she said pointing to the end, which was far away.

"Uh…um…oh! Right! Well, we got this!" Hilarie exclaimed, pulling out the sheet of paper that Rhian 'signed' out of her back pocket. The girl read it, her eyes getting wider and wider after each word.

"You guys are _sooo_ lucky!" the girl squealed. Rhian sighed.

"No. We _really _**AREN'T**. Trust me." she said to the girl.

" You don't like Connect 3 either?" a voice asked.

"Lexi!" the dark brown haired girl exclaimed. From behind her, a girl, Lexi, came out. She had grayish black eyes and her hair was platinum blonde but she had dyed it yellow orange at the tips. It was layered and was about seven inches from her elbows. She had a rocker-punk style, which Rhian liked. Her friend was more like Hilarie; she was wearing lots of colors. The two girls were actually very pretty.

"Nope. Damn boys made me wake up at seven. **SEVEN IN THE MORNING! **What the hell!" Rhian shouted, which caused several people (mostly girls) to stare at her weirdly. She shot them all glares and they quickly looked away." Stupid idiots," she muttered, only loud enough for the 5 other girls to hear. Lexi nodded eagerly.

"Same here! I mean I don't have anything against them or anything like that, I mean,_ come on_! They are _hot_! But I don't really like their music. I'm more into Simple Plan and that junk. So why am I here, you may ask? Well, because _someone,_" Lexi stopped for a second, looking slyly at her friend, who blushed. She continued," said that I absolutely, positively **must **come! " She laughed. So did her friend, but nervously. The four girls laughed too.

"Hey, I like you guys! We should hang out sometime! Give me your number!" Rhian said. Lexi nodded.

"Ok! Give me yours!" she said. She pulled out her Blackberry while Rhian pulled out her Sidekick. She was the only one of the group that had three phones. Yes, three. An Iphone, a Chocolate Phone, and her personal favorite, her trusty Sidekick. She also had quite a number of Ipods. An Ipod Nano (Version 3), an IPod Touch, and an IPod Classic. She had three phones because her mom wanted her to have an Iphone( she bought the other two). Weird, I know. But that was life. Her mom also bought her the IPods. I'm getting off topic again. Sorry. I tend to do that a lot.

"Hey, what's your name?" Kayla asked the girl who stopped them. The girl's dark brown eyes looked surprised.

"Oh! I haven't told you yet? Ehehe sorry!" the girl said sheepishly, scratching the back of her head." It's Meghan."

"Oh! I'm Kayla, this is Hilarie, and this is Cyan. Oh and that's Rhian. Give me your number and I'll give you mine!" Kayla said, pointing to each of her friends as she said their names. Allie nodded and pulled out her Blackberry while Kayla pulled out her Iphone. They exchanged numbers. While the others were doing that though, Rhian and Lexi were talking.

"I feel sorry for ya Rhian, I really do. Having to spend **one. Whole. Day.** With them. I'm just gonna meet them for a few. Good luck," Lexi said, patting Rhian on the back. They looked like they know each other their whole lives, not for a few minutes. Rhian looked at her.

"Yeah, that's **real **helpful, Lexi. Real helpful." She said, her voiced drenched in sarcasm. Lexi laughed. Cyan checked the time.

"Oh. Crap. Look at the time. I'd love to talk some more but we gotta go! It's 8:37!" she exclaimed.

"Oh Ok! Bye guys! We'll see ya in there!" Hilarie said waving as she started skipping into the building. The two girls followed. Rhian started walking _very _slowly. Lexi and Meghan couldn't help but laugh. Hilarie and Kayla came back and started to drag her again. Lexi and Meghan waved goodbye, laughing still.

"Lemme go! I can walk by myself thank you very much!" Rhian hissed. She struggled but Kayla and Hilarie kept a strong hold. Kayla shook her head.

"No way. You'll just run away again!" she said, looking at Rhian, her bright green eyes meeting Rhian's angry hazel colored ones.

"Yeah, Rhian! That lady in Central Park wasn't looking very happy when you bumped into her and she fell. _And_ you called her 'Sir'!" Hilarie said, giggling at the memory of what happened a few minutes ago.

"Yeah well she looked like one, so don't blame me," Rhian muttered. The other three laughed. Rhian looked up. They were inside the building, which had a high ceiling and a big chandelier. There was a big staircase leading up to the second floor and, on both floors, there were many hallways leading to who the hell knew where. Her little sightseeing moment was interrupted when she noticed a woman coming up to them. She looked twenty and had strawberry blonde hair, like Kayla's but lighter by a bit. And she looked oddly familiar. Too familiar. She looked like…Kayla.

" Kitz!" Kayla exclaimed. The woman laughed.

"Yep. Hey guys, haven't seen you in a while!" she said. Rhian gave her a smirk while everyone else ran up to hug her.

"I've missed you so much! But why are you here?" Kayla said. You see, Kithara (Kitz for short) was Kayla's sister. She ran a huge fashion design company called Illusion, along with the three other girls' sisters. That's where the girls got all their clothes. Like Kayla, she had green eyes, but they were darker than her younger sister's. Her strawberry blonde hair was elbow length and was tied in a loose ponytail. She was 21 but looked like a 16 year old.

"Hey, Kitz! Is my sister here too?" Hilarie asked. Kitz shook her head.

"They're in L.A., running the store. I'm going back too. Soon. But I'll visit you guys, promise," she explained to Hilarie.

"Oh."

"Hey, you still haven't answered my question!" Kayla said. Her older sister looked at her. Or rather, her outfit.

"Are those _my _shorts?"

"Kitz!"

"Fine. I'm a temporary stylist for Connect 3. And I'm also good friends with them." Kitz said. Then she immediately regretted it

"You're friends with **CONNECT 3**?!" Hilarie squealed. Rhian groaned and buried her face in her hands. Kitz looked at her with an apologetic smile.

"Did you guys win the contest?" she whispered to Rhian.

"How'd ya know?" Rhian asked. Kitz laughed.

"Knowing _you _Rhian, I **know** you wouldn't be here unless you were crazy, forced to, or an entirely different person. And, seeing that you're not crazy and are still sarcastic, I'm thinking its number two," she said. Rhian stared at her. She was so right. She nodded. Kitz laughed again.

" Well, come on, I have to show you the room C3 are in. It's this way," Kitz said, leading the four girls into a big hallway. They stopped in front of the big door that I mentioned earlier (ya know, the big brown one). Kitz knocked. The door opened a crack.

"Yes?" a deep voice asked her.

"Hey Big Bob. It's Kitz. The contest winners are here," Kita told the voice, or rather, the owner of the voice.

"Oh." The door opened wider and out stepped Big Bob. There was no denying it, he was _big._

" Hello. Come in." he said, motioning towards the door. The girls stepped inside. But not before Rhian turned around and mouthed 'Help Me' to Kitz, who shook her head and waved. Rhian shot her a glare but Kitz ignored it. All four girls were inside and Big Rob shut the door. He pointed to the blue couch on the far end of the room.

"Umm… you'll have to wait there until Connect 3 is finished with the meet-and–greet, then you can introduce yourselves," he said. Hilarie smiled at him. He smiled back. The four girls walked to the blue couch. Rhian lied down on it and sighed.

"Might as well get some sleep," she said, closing her eyes. Cyan rolled her eyes but decided to let it pass. After all, the girl did come along with them, no matter how much she didn't want to. There was one thing about Rhian that all three girls admired very much. She cherished her friends.


	3. The Day Begins

Nate's Point Of View

The fan girls were talking about how much they loved us and how they adored us and how they… wanted to have our babies? Whoa. Never mind. I zoned out of the conversation and watched Big Bob. He had opened the door a crack and was talking to someone. Was it time for another group? I don't know. Then he opened it wider and I caught a glimpse of strawberry blonde hair before he closed it. Kitz. She was awesome. So Big Bob was talking to Kitz. Cool. But what for? Then the door opened again and Big Bob came back in, along with the prettiest girls I've ever seen. One had blonde hair and wonderful violet eyes. Another had dirty blonde hair and her aqua blue eyes looked excited. And another looked exactly like a younger version of Kitz, but her hair was kind of darker and her eyes were lighter! Weird. But the one that interested me the most was a dark brown, it looked black but I knew it was brown, haired girl. I couldn't see the color of her eyes because of the hat she was wearing. Now that I think about it, I like what she's wearing! She had blackish-grey skinny jeans and a white tube top with a red tank top underneath. She was wearing brown arm warmers and on her feet she wore black boots that ended just below her knees. They didn't have heels though. Her hat was a grey, pinstripe fedora. Hehe, I learned that from Kitz. She wore silver hoop earrings and clear lip-gloss. To tell the truth, her outfit was awesome. But the other girls' were cool too. Especially the dirty blonde's. Joe would be proud. The four girls went over to the couch. The dark haired girl reached it first and practically fell on it. I had to try hard to stifle a laugh. The pure blonde girl rolled her eyes at the girl, who had seemingly fallen asleep. I immediately shifted my attention to the other three. I mean, why does she get to sleep and I don't? Ok, so the dirty blonde started jumping around. I honestly don't know why, I mean she isn't meeting any celebrities today. Oops. I'm a celebrity. No sarcasm intended there, people. Seriously. Ok, back to the blonde! She was talking to Kitz No. 2 (my new nickname for her, like it?) who was talking back with an excited look on her face.

"Umm… Nate? Nate? Hellooooo? Are ya there, Natey?" Shane asked me, waving his hand over my face. I slapped it away.

"I'm here, Shane, I'm here!" I said, glaring at him. I zoned back into the fan girls conversation and noticed that they had left and a new group had come in. Well, it wasn't really a group, it was just two people. One had brown hair and her electric blue eyes were wide. She seems excited, sarcasm intended there. Her companion looked… bored. Ha. Don't get that a lot. She must have been forced to come. She had platinum blonde hair but she had dyed it yellow orange at the tips, so they blended in. It was pretty cool. Jason started talking to her while Shane and me talked to the brown haired girl. She was nice and we learned that her name was Meghan and her friend's was Lexi. After a few minutes, the girl named Lexi looked around and saw the four girls. She suddenly smiled and nudged her friend, who looked at her inquisitively. Lexi pointed to the girls and Meghan's smile became even wider and they both snapped back to look at us.

"Umm… well this was fun! We should do this again sometime, shall we?" Meghan said hurriedly. Lexi nodded in earnest. Jason nodded.

"Sure. See ya guys," he said. That was Jason, always the polite one.

"OK! Bye!" the two girls shouted and rushed over to the four girls. The five girls started talking to each other rapidly. You know, I could never understand how they could talk that fast. I mean, I couldn't. It was weird. They stopped talking when the sleeping girls sat up and shouted "SHUT UP!" at them. The five giggled and started whispering. Hehe. That was funny. WAIT! WHY ARE THEY HERE?

" H-hey, Jase? Why are those girls over there? They came in a while ago," I asked my oldest brother.

"Yeah! Why are those really cute girls there?" Shane said." Why? Why? Why? Why?" Kevin sighed.

" They're the winners." A woman's voice said. We all looked sideways, beside me.

"Oh! Kitz! There's a girl who looks just like you!" Shane said happily, pointing to the group of girls. Kitz laughed.

"Shane, she's my _sister_!" she said. Shane looked sad because of who knows why. I can never understand him.

"Oh."

"Winners of… what, exactly?" I interrupted. Kitz looked at Jason with an inquisitive look on her face. You might as well draw a question mark on her face. It was too obvious. Jason smiled sheepishly.

" I kinda…umm…kinda…didn't tell them yet. Ehehe. Sorry?" Jason said softly, looking at Kitz with an apologetic smile. Kitz sighed and shook her head. Shane and me just looked at each other, confused.

"Shane, Nate, they're the winners of a contest that lets them spend a day with you guys," Kitz explained to Shane and me.

"Us?" Shane asked, pointing to himself. Geez, Shane,** of course us! **My brother is weird.

"Yes, _you_!" Kitz groaned. She looked at the sleeping figure on the couch and laughed.

"Typical," she said to herself under her breath, but I heard. She looked at us." I'll be going to them. I mean, it's not every day you get to see your baby sister when you have a **HUGE **fashion designing company. Jason, tell them the details, please." She said, smiling and walking over to the girls. I turned to Kevin, glaring.

" **HOW COULD YOU **_**NOT**_** TELL US ABOUT THIS?!" **I roared. Of course I was angry! I didn't get enough sleep to spend a day with crazed fans! Stupid! And I think I have anger issues.

"Calm down, Nate!" Jason said calmly, sighing. "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you guys." I took a few deep breaths. '_Calm down, Nate. Calm down._'

" I don't have a problem with it. I mean, _come on_! They are hot!" Shane said, grinning. Shoot. I thought he would be on my side. Stupid Happy Dance. Made him all hyper. But, I must admit, they do look pretty. Prettier than most of the girls I knew. Probably the prettiest, but I wasn't sure. But I'd never admit I was wrong that easily. Sheesh, who do these people think I am?

"Ugh, fine. But you guys owe me big time." I grumbled. There. Much better.

"Good! Let's meet them!" Jason said happily. Guess he was happy I said yes. We all stood up and walked, well, Shane skipped, over to the girls. Wow, they look prettier close up. Sweet. I might enjoy this day.

ºoO..:*:..~ ~..:*:..Ooº

"Kayla! Kayla!" They're coming over!" Hilarie squealed. Kayla and Meghan grinned.

"I know, Hil. Calm down," Kayla said, trying to hide her growing excitement. Kitz rolled her eyes.

"Pft. Please, Kay, I _know _your excited." Kitz smirked.

"Fine! I am!" Kayla said, sticking her tongue out at her older sister playfully. Allie laughed and turned to Cyan.

"Aren't you excited?" she asked her. Cyan nodded.

"I guess, but not as excited as them," she replied with a smile. Meghan laughed again. Lexi rolled her eyes." _Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick, too much perkiness! Grossness to the max!_" she thought disdainfully. She walked over to the couch where Rhian was 'sleeping' and sat down.

"Ya know, you're not fooling anyone," she said. Rhian sighed.

"I thought as much," she said to Lexi, who laughed.

"Scared?" she asked.

"About what?"

"You're spending a day with Connect 2—I mean 3. _And _with Ms. Perky over there," Lexi paused for a second, pointing over her shoulder to Hilarie. She continued, with a smile on her face." Aren't you afraid that you aren't gonna make it?" Rhian looked at her.

"You know, you're right! I never thought of that! Well, that sucks," she said, more to herself than Lexi. Lexi laughed again.

"Just happy to help my friend, just happy to help."

"Well you're nice!" Rhian said, smirking. Lexi smirked in return.

" Oh! Can Meghan and me come over tomorrow? I wanna hear all the details about this day, I mean if you survive, that is," Lexi asked Rhian.

"Mhm. Sure. I guess."

"Cool. Pick us up at Central Park?"

"I'll have Hil do it."

"Haha. Your nice."

"I know."

"Lexi!" Rhian and Lexi looked at Meghan.

"We gotta go!"

"Oh Ok! Sure!"

"See ya, Rhi," Lexi said, grinning at Rhian, who smirked.

"Ya, leave me here to die," Rhian said sarcastically, waving her hand lazily. Lexi laughed once more and got up. She walked over to Meghan.

"See ya guys!" she shouted as Big Bob escorted her and Meghan out. The four girls waved back. Kitz smiled at the girls.

"Byeeeeeee! See ya tomorrow!" Hilarie said happily. The two girls and Big Rob exited the room.

"Eeeep! They're coming! It's really real!" Hilarie squealed. Rhian rolled her eyes. She looked at the three boys who were coming over. The one on the left had straight hair and was smiling slightly.

' I think Hilarie said his name was Jason and he was the oldest,' Rhian thought. The one in the middle was skipping and smiling like an idiot.' Oh, I bet that's Shane, the funny one, reminds me of Hilarie,' Rhian thought, smirking inwardly. She looked at the one on the right. He was the shortest, but not by much. Probably 5"8. 'That sucks, I'm 5"5, he's taller,' Rhian said, a small frown showing on her pretty face. The youngest one had really curly hair.' He's Nate, definitely. Kayla has _so _many pictures of him in her room,' Rhian said, smiling. She had remembered the first time she saw Nate Grey was when she went inside Kayla's room and almost screamed. Kayla's room was _covered _with posters of him. It had freaked her out so much.' Back to reality, Rhi,' she thought to herself. She looked up and almost jumped. ' Whoa! How'd they get here do fast?' Rhian calmed her heart down and closed her eyes. 'Eh, the others can talk to them.' Just then, Nate came over and sat beside her, causing her eyes to open again and look at him inquisitively.

"Hey, I'm Nate. Nate Grey." He said, smiling and holding out his hand.

"I know. I'm Rhian." Rhian answered him, holding his hand briefly before dropping it." I was doing just fine before you came along, thank you very much. So, if you'd be so kind, _**leave**_."

* -..- ₪ -..- * * -..- ₪ -..- *

Nate's Point Of View

I walked over to the girl who was lying down on the couch. I sat down beside her, which caused her eyes to open. So they're hazel. Cool.

"Hey, I'm Nate. Nate Grey." I said, smiling and holding out my hand.

"I know. I'm Rhian." the girl, Rhian, said, holding my hand briefly before dropping it." I was doing just fine before you came along, thank you very much. So, if you'd be so kind, _**leave**_." I was surprised.

" You know you're being rude!" I said. Rhian smirked at my outburst.

" So? What's it to you?" I was mad.

"Fine. Be that way. I don't even know why I tried to be friends with you!" I said angrily. Her smirk just got even wider.

" Like I wanted _you _as _my _friend. Psh, boy, what planet do you live on?" she retorted. I stood up and stormed off. Hey, I was mad! I stomped over to where my brothers, Kitz, and the three other girls were. They probably noticed I was mad because my brothers were looking at me weirdly and Kitz and the other girls were rolling their eyes and silently laughing, for a reason I wouldn't know.

" That girl is rude!" I said, pointing to the girl lying down on the couch, who noticed me pointing and started smirking triumphantly. Kitz No.2 (hey, don't get mad, I don't know her name yet) sighed.

"I'm sorry, she never really wanted to be here in the first place. You see, she won the contest," she said.

" Why did she enter if she didn't want to meet us?" I asked, curious.

"Ehehe. That was my fault, technically. Ya see, I kinda tricked her into signing the sheet," the dirty blonde interrupted, smiling sheepishly.

"Why did you trick her?" Shane asked, but deep down I knew he was impressed.

"She's _really _lucky, ya see, once, she entered in this contest to win 1 million dollars, and she won, _and _got 1 million extra! So, yeah," the dirty blonde said brightly. We all laughed. To take my mind off Rhian, I turned the conversation to a different direction.

"What are your guys' names? I don't know them yet," I asked the girls.

"Well, I'm Hilarie!" the dirty blonde said brightly.

"I'm Kayla!" Kitz No.2 said quietly.

"I'm Cyan," the pure blonde said, smiling softly. I smiled slightly, becoming shy. What? I'm a shy person! Unlike _someone_ over there, who's rude to _anyone_!

" So, shall we get going? It's already 8:55," Jason said, interrupting my thoughts. We all nodded, except for Kitz and the girl.

"I won't be coming you guys, sorry," Kitz said apologetically. Kayla looked disappointed.

"But you'll be coming over tonight, right?" she asked.

"Yep. But only for a little while, we are leaving tonight, sis," Kitz replied.

"Oh."

"Sorry."

"It's OK, really!"

"If she's not coming, can I stay here with her?" Rhian said, surprising everyone. Kitz shook her head and walked over to Rhian and started whispering into her ear. Rhian's eyes went wide and then became a glare. She started shaking her head. Weird. Kitz finished her whispering and started walking back to our group, dragging a very reluctant Rhian with her.

"Guys, this is Rhian," Kitz said to me and my brothers. We all nodded.

"Well, I gotta get packing, see ya!" Kitz said, waving to me and my brothers and hugging the girls. She walked towards the door and opened it. She waved one last time and left.

" So, should we get going then?" Jason asked us. We all nodded.

"Well, let's go." We all headed for the door. Once we were all out of the building, I saw a long limo waiting for us. Here we go. The day begins.


	4. Starting Point

Rhian's Point Of View

"If she's not coming, can I stay here with her?" I asked, surprising everyone. Kitz shook her head and walked over to me and started whispering into my ear.

"No way. The contest winner **has **to come! Besides, they're cute aren't they? And let's face it, Rhi, you could have some publicity out of this!" she laughed evilly, well that was my opinion. My eyes went wide and then became a glare. I started shaking my head. Kitz was an evil woman on the inside. She was bribing me! Well, it worked, sadly. Kitz started walking back to the group, dragging me with her. I was struggling in vain. Kitz was strong. Weird, I know, but that was Kitz.

"Guys, this is Rhian," Kitz said to Connect 2 or whatever their band name was. Hey! It's that curly haired kid that was annoying me! Yeah, I hate him. They all nodded. What? Couldn't they talk? Stunned by my beauty? Haha. Sarcasm. My favorite word. My second favorite was 'Misery'.

"Well, I gotta get packing, see ya!" Kitz said, waving to Correct 3, you know their name should really be that! It's the only thing I can think of for them! She hugged me and the other girls and walked towards the door and opened it. She waved one last time and left. _ Why couldn't I go with her_?

" So, should we get going then?" Jason, I think, asked us. We all nodded.

"Well, let's go." We all headed for the door. Once we were all out of the building, I saw a long limo waiting for us. I sighed. Here we go. The most boringest day of my life begins.

Rhian sighed. She started walking towards the long black limo waiting for her when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw Cyan looking worried, which surprised her. Then she remembered.

"Oh! Right! The drums!" Cyan nodded and sighed.

"Rhi, what are we gonna do? I've bailed on Chris twice already! He said 'If you bail on me one more time I'm throwing your drums away! I'm serious, Cyan Stone!' and it scares me! Chris is never serious!" she cried out, pacing around Rhian, who was following her with her eyes. _"What are we gonna_ do?!?!"

Rhian gave her a 'Whaddya-think-we're-gonna-do' look. Cyan's eyes went wide. She shook her head and wailed, "No way, Rhi! No offense, but I'm not as rude as you! I can't just ask Connect 3 to do that for me! They've wasted their rest day for this!"

Rhian looked at her again.

"Well, I'm wasting my damn Saturday for something I don't really give a damn about! I'll do it! I don't care at all!" Rhian hissed at the confused girl, who stopped her pacing.

"O-Ok then. Rhi. You go do it," Cyan stammered, relieved. Rhian rolled her eyes and stomped into the car, with Cyan hurrying behind. They sat down in the spacious limo. The seating arrangements were like this: let's say you were the driver, you looked back and, from the left, you'd see Shane, Nate, and Jason. Right in front of you was Cyan who was beside Jason, and then Hilarie and then Kayla. Beside her, on the right was Rhian who, much to a certain curly haired boy's dismay, was sitting right in front of him. And last but not least, beside Rhian, was a small boy, about 7 or 8 in Rhian's eyes, looking at them all with a cheeky smile on his face. All the other boys were wearing surprised faces. Rhian couldn't help but smirk at them. It was funny. The other girls also had smiles on their faces, but were also surprised. Almost everyone except Rhian and, of course, the small boy, was thinking the same thing. '_Why is Frankie Gray in the car?_' Rhian looked at the boy, who stared back with big eyes. Then she smiled.

"Nice, man. You are now my absolute favorite Gray!" she said, holding up her hand for a high-five. The boy grinned and high-fived her.

"I'm Frankie!" the boy said, looking at Rhian." What's yours?"

"Rhian, little dude, we'll get along just fine," Rhian said, smiling and ruffled Frankie's wavy hair. He pretended to pout.

"Hey!" Rhian laughed.

"Sorry, little dude." All three brothers were staring in awe. How could _Frankie_, of all the people possible, make Rhian talk? When she wouldn't even _glance_ at them! Kayla noticed the three and giggled, pulling the three brothers back to reality.

"Don't worry, Rhian's always been good with people. They seem to love her, _and_ her attitude. Crazy, I know, but she's real nice. Serious! She hangs out with me, Hil, Cy, and the guys all the time!" Kayla explained to Connect 3, who nodded in understanding. Nate felt a twinge of jealousy when Kayla said 'the guys'.

'_So she hangs out with other guys, huh? WAIT! Am I getting jealous? Psh me? Because of __**her**__? Ha! You __**have GOT **__to be kidding me!_' Nate thought, mentally slapping himself. He went back to the conversation. Cyan and Jason were talking about…important-sounding stuff. Shane and Hilarie were talking about bananas and Kayla was looking at him, giggling. Nate blushed.

"No one to talk to?" she asked, still giggling. Nate nodded, blushing still.

"Y-yeah. I guess," he stammered, which made Kayla giggle even more.

"So, how's rock star life? It must be pretty cool, I mean, doing what everyone dreams of doing!" Kayla asked, curious.

"Yeah, but sometimes I don't have enough time to rest, you know?" Nate answered her. Kayla immediately looked down.

"I'm sorry, it **was **your rest day today. I really didn't want to bother you," she said sadly. Nate's eyes went wide.

"N-no! I d-don't regret _this _day!" he stuttered. Kayla looked up at him, a sad smile on her face. Nate smiled at her encouragingly.

"Sorry to interrupt this, well, frankly, I think this is a pretty gross moment, but I need to stop by for something!" Rhian interrupted Kayla and Nate, who looked at her with a glare on his face. Rhian looked at him innocently, but Nate knew she was laughing mockingly on the inside.

"Where to, Rhian?" he asked, faking sweetness. Rhian smirked.

"Umm, it's near here, actually, near the Hotel!" she said innocently, looking directly at Nate, her eyes challenging him.

"Oh really? What's it called?" Nate retorted, accepting her challenge. .They glared at each other for a few minutes

"Infinite Rock Star. It's a music store," Rhian said. Nate looked surprised.

"Why would you go to a music store?"

"To smash instruments," Rhian replied sarcastically. Nate rolled his eyes.

"But why didn't you go there yesterday?"

"I don't know if your deaf, but I said I didn't know we were coming here, so don't blame me for doing what I wanna do today!"

"Fine." Nate said, admitting defeat. Rhian smirked triumphantly. Cyan looked at her with a look that said 'THANK YOU SO MUCH!' Rhian smirked again. Nate saw this and got confused but brushed it off. A few minutes later they arrived at the music store. Everyone got out of the limo. Jason, Shane, Hilarie, and Kayla went over to guitar section while Nate and Frankie went over to the drums. Rhian and Cyan went to the counter where a teenage boy, around 18, was cleaning a guitar. The boy looked up and grinned.

"I knew you'd come, Cyan! But Rhian! This is a surprise! Why are you here?" the boy asked the two girls.

"I came here to smash instruments, of course, Chris!" Rhian answered him with fake happiness. Chris laughed and ran a hand through his short, spiky, dark brown hair. Rhian rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna check out the pianos, kay? See ya, Chris!" Rhian said, waving at Chris, who grinned. Rhian walked towards the back of the store, where the pianos were. She knew this store like the back of her hand. Once she got there, she made her way over to her favorite piano, a baby grand. She smiled and ran her hand across the keys.

"Hey, long time no see," Rhian said, laughing quietly. She sat down on the seat near the piano. She started playing a random melody.

"Rhian?" Said girl turned around and saw Hilarie standing behind her, holding her IPod.

"Mhm?"

"Umm, I was thinking, could you play this song on the piano for me?" Hilarie asked her brightly, holding out her IPod to Rhian. Rhian looked at it for a moment. Then she looked at Hilarie.

"I do not know this song, I do not like it either."

"How could you not know it? It's 'Appreciate' by Nathan Gray!"

"So there are five Gray boys?"

"NO! There's only four! Nate is short for Nathan, dummy-wummy!"

"… I'll play it if you promise never to say that to me again, deal?"

"Deal!" Hilarie said, holding out her hand. Rhian shook it and grabbed Hilarie's IPod and listened to the song. Rhian had this weird knack of knowing the lyrics to the song after hearing it once. She could also play it. Rhian's fingers edged along the piano keys, as if they were searching for the right notes. When she found them, she took the earphones out of her ears and looked at Hilarie.

"First verse and chorus **only**."

"Hmph, fine." Rhian sighed and turned towards the piano. She placed her fingers at the right keys and started playing. Little did she know, someone was watching her and could hear every note she played.

_There's a man dying on the side of the road_

_Won't make it home tonight_

_He was driving fast on a cellular phone_

_That's how he led his life_

_While he was hanging by a thread_

_These were the final words he said_

_My girl turned sweet sixteen today_

_She's beautiful_

_So beautiful_

_It might get rough sometimes but I hope she keeps her faith_

_I wished I grabbed the chance to say to her_

_Life is too short so take he time and appreciate_

"…There. Ya happy?" Rhian asked after she had finished the last note. She turned to Hilarie, who had tears in her eyes.

"I-It was so beautiful! I'm tearing up!" she wailed, hugging Rhian, who didn't like it very much.

"Ok, let go!" Rhian managed to say. Hilarie let go.

"Thanks! Bye!" Hilarie exclaimed, waving and skipping back to wherever she was before. Rhian rolled her eyes and looked at the piano. She smiled softly. Then she got up and left.

Nate's Point Of View

We were all going over to the music store Rhian told us about. She wants to go there to smash instruments. Just kidding, even though that's what she had said. I _knew _it wasn't true. We reached the store. It was called 'Infinite Rock Star'. It was pretty cool, the name I mean. The store was big. While we were getting out of the car, Jason and Shane said they were going to the guitar section. So… I'm stuck with Frank The Tank. _Sigh_. I don't have a problem with Frankie, but I wanted to see the guitars! Kayla and Hilarie went with them while me and Frankie went over to the drums. Cyan and _Rhian_, (I don't like thinking about her! Makes me all weird inside!), went over to the counter where a teenage boy, around Shane's age I think, with spiky hair was cleaning a guitar. He looked up when he heard the girls approaching and grinned at them. Since I was near the counter, I could hear every word they were saying.

"I knew you'd come, Cyan! But Rhian! This is a surprise! Why are you here?" the boy asked the two girls.

"I came here to smash instruments, of course, Chris!" Rhian answered him with fake happiness. Chris laughed and ran a hand through his short, spiky, dark brown hair. Rhian rolled her eyes. I tuned out so I didn't hear what she said next.

I checked on Frankie. He was playing on a set of drums that had a fire design on them. I smiled. Frankie loved drums. I looked at the section beside us and saw that it was all pianos. There was a shadowy figure of a girl there, running her fingers along the keys of a baby grand.

"Hey, long time no see," the girl said, laughing quietly. It was really hard to hear her, but I guess she didn't notice me then. She sat down on the seat near the piano. She started playing a random melody. Its sounded really good, like something I've never heard before. So she can play the piano. I saw someone (let's call her Girl No. 2) walking up to the girl, who didn't seem to notice her. Girl No. 2 said something.

The girl turned around and saw Girl No. 2 standing behind her, holding her IPod. Why is she holding an IPod?

A little speaking.

Girl No. 2 held out her IPod to the girl, who looked at it for a moment. Then she looked at Girl No. 2. I moved closer so I could hear them. But I couldn't recognize their voices.

"I don't know this song,"

"How could you not know it? It's 'Appreciate' by Nathan Gray!" Hey, that's me! I loved that song, one of my favorites.

"So there are five Gray boys?" What? She didn't know that my name was Nathan?

"NO! There's only four! Nate is short for Nathan, dummy-wummy!" That's right! Tell her Girl No. 2!

"… I'll play it if you promise never to say that to me again, deal?"

"Deal!" Girl No. 2 said, holding out her hand. The shook it and grabbed Girl No. 2's IPod and listened to the song. By this time, I was trying so hard to hold in my laughter. What? I thought it was funny! The girl's fingers edged along the piano keys, as if they were searching for the right notes. When she found them, she took the earphones out of her ears and looked at Girl No. 2.

"First verse and chorus **only**." What? I thought she'd never heard of the song before? She's _good_, I must admit, but there's nothing else I can say about her.

"Hmph, fine." Girl No. 2 grumbled, crossing her arms. Wow! Girl No. 2 was so much like Shane! Always acting like a baby! The girl sighed and turned towards the piano. She placed her fingers at the right keys and started playing.

_There's a man dying on the side of the road_

_Won't make it home tonight_

_He was driving fast on a cellular phone_

_That's how he led his life_

_While he was hanging by a thread_

_These were the final words he said_

_My girl turned sweet sixteen today_

_She's beautiful_

_So beautiful_

_It might get rough sometimes but I hope she keeps her faith_

_I wished I grabbed the chance to say to her_

_Life is too short so take the time and appreciate_

"…There. Ya happy?" The girl asked after she had finished the last note. She turned to Girl No.2, who looked like she had tears in her eyes. I was shocked! She sang that? It was so good! Almost better than mine, **but it wasn't**.

"I-It was so beautiful! I'm tearing up!" Girl No. 2 wailed, hugging the girl, who looked like she didn't like it very much. I would've burst out laughing right then and there, but I was trying to recover from the shock.

"Ok, let go!" The girl managed to say. Girl No. 2 let go. I snapped back into reality.

"Thanks! Bye!" Girl No. 2 exclaimed, waving and skipping back to wherever she came from. Wow, she has a lot of energy! The girl looked at the piano. She smiled softly. Then she got up and left. I was left there, staring at the spot the girl was a few seconds ago. I couldn't believe that it was her. It was _impossible_! How could someone have such a pure, angelic, meaningful, awesome voice! It cannot be! I, Nathan Daniel Gray, am shocked! Stunned! Confused… Snap out of it, Nate!

"Nate! Frankie! **WE'RE GOING**!" Shane's voice called out to me and my brother, startling me out of my thoughts. I turned to see Frankie looking at me with an amused expression on his face. He looked at me and said the following words:

"You looked pretty stupid just now, Nate." My eyes went wide. _Frankie was watching me the __**whole**__ time_?

" **FRANKLIN JEREMIAH GRAY!**" I roared and started chasing him out of the store, out to where everyone was waiting for us. They all looked amused as they saw me chasing Frankie… and failing to catch him. Hilarie and Kayla were giggling to each other, Jason was shaking his head but a smile was on his face. Cyan was looking at me and I could see that she was laughing on the inside. She had a soft smile on her face. Shane and Rhian were looking at me mockingly, it's like they were both saying, with their eyes, that I was such an idiot. I could understand Shane, but Rhian! That was just plain _mean_. M-E-A-N.

" **FRANKLIN JEREMIAH GRAY!**" Nate roared, chasing his little brother out of the store, out to where the two other Gray's and the four girls were waiting for them. They all looked amused as they saw Nate chasing Frankie… and failing to catch him. Hilarie and Kayla were giggling to each other, Jason was shaking his head but a smile was on his face. Cyan was looking at Nate and it was pretty obvious she was laughing on the inside. She had a soft smile on her face. Shane and Rhian were looking at him mockingly, it's like they were both saying, with their eyes, that little Nathan was such an idiot. Nate looked at them all, glaring. The two giggling girls shut up immediately. Jason stopped shaking his head and his smile was barely noticeable. So was Cyan's. But Joe and Rhian? No way. They just _loved_ annoying people. It was their nature. They kept their mocking grins plastered on their million dollar faces. Nate shot them a death glare, but even that didn't seem to stop them. They only stopped when Jason scolded the both of them. Nate was still chasing Frankie. Frankie ran behind Rhian and peeked out from behind her. Rhian looked down and smiled. Frankie smiled back. Nate ran up to her, out of breath. Rhian smirked.

"Can't keep up?" she asked him, her eyes mocking him yet again. Nate glared in response.

"Move…now…" he huffed. Rhian shook her head.

"What's the magic word?" she asked him innocently. Nate glared at her.

"P-please, Rhian?" he said.

"Hmm. Nope. Come on Frankie!" Rhian grinned cheekily and grabbed Frankie's hand and they both started skipping away, over to where the limo was waiting for them.

"AAARRGGGHH!" Nate roared and ran after the two but before he got near them Rhian turned and held her hand out, signaling him to stop. He obeyed, looking confused, which he was. Rhian walked over to him and flicked his forehead, causing him to stumble backwards.

"Moron," she smirked. Everyone laughed, used to the fact that Rhian swore a lot. Nate crossed his arms and pouted.

"Hey! That's my pout! You can't steal it!" Frankie hollered. Nate smiled and stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Sorry little bro, it suits me more!" he teased. Everyone laughed, except for Frankie, who looked at everyone, confused,

"I don't get it!" he asked his eldest brother, which just made everyone laugh harder. Rhian wasn't laughing. She was just looking at everyone and sighed.

"And they wonder why I don't like them, geez. But I like you Frankie! You are my fav!" Rhian muttered, adding the last two sentences when she saw the youngest Gray looking at her. He smiled.

"Well, me and Frankie over here are getting in the limo. Like now." She said, louder this time, so everyone could hear it. Frankie nodded and they both got inside the spacious limo.

"Why?" Shane asked, looking at the two of them weirdly. Did they want this day to be over with quickly? Rhian and Frankie looked at each other. They both sighed. Rhian looked at Frankie and then went to her seat. Frankie sighed again and looked at the…older people.

"Look. Over. There." he said, pointing to his right. Everyone turned to look and saw tons of screaming fan girls running towards them. They saw paparazzi flashing their cameras and they all were wearing big grins. Everyone's eyes widened. Jason turned to Frankie.

"What are you waiting for? GET IN! HURRY!" Jason shouted to Frankie, waving both his hands at him, gesturing him to get inside the limo. Fast. Everyone else outside of the limo nodded frantically. Frankie grinned and ran to where he was sitting before, beside Rhian. Everyone else practically flew inside the limo. When they were all inside, Jason turned to the driver.

"Step on it, Ryan!" he cried out. The driver, who had platinum blonde hair and grayish-black eyes nodded. He looked about 19, Shane's age. He reminded Rhian of someone…

Well anyways! While one of my favorite characters was thinking, the others started talking.

"Phew! That was close! Thank the heavens that this stupid car is fast!" Jason said, wiping some non-existent sweat from his forehead. Kayla nodded furiously, too tired to speak.

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT, KEV!" Shane yelled. Everyone, except Rhian (she was still thinking, don't disturb her!), looked at him weirdly. Except for Hilarie. Of course. She grinned from ear to ear. Cyan sighed. She looked at Rhian, who caught her eye. She smiled and mouthed the words 'thank you'. Rhian smirked and then her eyes disappeared from view, hidden by her hat. She was still deep in thought. Nate noticed that little moment with Rhian and Cyan and looked at her with a questioning look on his face. She titled her head as if she was confused. Nate sighed and gave up, which made Cyan smile.

"So, where should we go next?" Jason asked the girls. They shrugged.

"How about a walk around Central Park?" Kayla spoke up. "I mean, if it's cool with you guys."

"Okie dokie!"

"That's a great idea!"

"Super duper spectacular!"

"I wanna rent a bike!"

"I like it."

"I'm okay with it."

"Hmph. Fine." Kayla blushed at the compliments she had gotten for her idea.

"Ok then, to Central Park!" Jason ordered the driver, who nodded and sped off towards the park. Jason looked at Frankie.

"You said you wanted to rent a bike?" Frankie nodded.

"Please?"

"Fine. Anybody else up for biking?" Jason asked the rest of the group.

" I'll bike." Nate said.

"Me too!" Kayla exclaimed.

"Not for me! I wanna roller-blade!" Hilarie pleaded.

"I'm fine with biking," Cyan said.

"I AM ROLLER-BLADING! NO ONE CAN STOP ME!" Shane shouted, pumping his fist in the air. Kayla giggled.

"Ok! Ok! Shane, calm down! Ok, so 4 bikes and two pairs of roller-blades. How about you, Rhian?" Jason said, ticking everything off with his fingers. He turned to Rhian, who looked at him." Are you gonna bike?" Rhian scoffed. She looked at the oldest Gray with a sarcastic look.

"Please, do you expect me to bike? Psh, no way in hell! I'm skateboarding!" she told him. Nate looked at her.

" But… umm… can you skateboard with those shoes?" he asked Rhian, pointing to her boots. She rolled her eyes.

"Of _course_ I can, genius. Why would I have asked to get a skateboard in the first place?" she asked him.

"Just pointing it out," Nate muttered. Rhian shrugged and pulled out her PSP. It was decorated with different colored and sized words that said 'Misery'. Frankie looked at her with wide eyes.

"You have a PSP? My mommy said I shouldn't bring mine, it might get lost! What are you playing?" Frankie asked Rhian, peeking at her PSP. He read the words on the screen.

"Naruto? Never heard of it! Can I try? What kind of game is it?" Frankie bombarded her with questions. Rhian laughed.

"Here. It's my favorite game. I'll show you how," Rhian told the little Gray. She proceeded to tell him how to play.

"…There. Ya get it?" she finished. Frankie nodded.

"Who should I be?" Frankie asked." And who should I fight?" Rhian thought about it for a moment. She looked at Frankie, then at her game. She smiled.

" Sasuke. Definitely." She told him. He picked Sasuke and looked at Rhian again.

"Who should I fight?" Rhian smirked.

"That would definitely be… Sakura."

¤ XoX ¤------¤ XoX ¤

Hey guys! Review Please!

Thanks to everyone that's reviewed so far... especially Mickay!

She's reviewed all of me and Lumina's stories!

Thanks again, Mickay!

Serena


	5. Craziness

Hey guys I just want to thank all of you for reading my story!

It means a lot to me so….yeah.

Review please!!

** Serena**

··¤(`×[¤··¤(`×[¤··¤(`×[¤··¤(`×[¤··¤(`×[¤··¤(`×[¤··¤(`×[¤··¤(`×[¤··¤(`×[¤··¤(`×[¤··

**D**isclaimer**:**_ I do not own Connect 3, Central Park, McDonalds, Burger King, Starbucks, or a dog._

* * *

"Ugh! Why _Sakura_? I hate her!" Hilarie whined." Why is she fighting against Sasuke? They do _not _look good together!" Rhian rolled her eyes at Hilarie.

"That's the point, _genius_!" she said sarcastically, knocking Hilarie's head. The others laughed, except for Frankie, who was into his game.

"Oh! I get it!" Hilarie exclaimed. Rhian scoffed.

"We're here!" Frankie shouted, surprising everyone. Nate looked out the window and smiled to himself. The park was practically empty. The only people were usually people running and stuff that I don't do because I'm sitting here typing this story. Which I don't mind, really. Okay, story.

Everyone got out of the car and looked around, stretched, yawned, whatever people do when they get out of cars. Rhian gave Kayla a glare.

"Look around, Kay! No one's here! Because _they_ aren't forced to wake up at SEVEN IN THE MORNING!" she yelled, waving her hands around, gesturing to the park. Kayla gave her an apologetic smile.

"Ehehe. Sorry. He." She said softly. Nate rolled his eyes.

"Drama queen much?" he didn't know why he was acting like this. He was usually shy around people he'd never met before. Rhian scoffed.

"Ha! Me? Please! You can_not_ talk to me! _ You _are the reason I woke up this early!" she accused Nate.

"Sorry!" he muttered, not sorry at all.

" Guys! Don't fight! Now, where are we gonna rent bikes? Suggestions?" Jason asked the group. At once everyone was talking. Rhian shrugged and walked over to where their driver was standing. He was tall, that was for sure. His platinum blonde hair was short and his bangs were side swept and the tips were dyed yellow orange. His grayish-looking eyes were looking at her, confused.

" Your last name's Collins, right?" Rhian questioned him.

" That's right. How'd ya know?" the boy asked her. Rhian shrugged.

" I know your sister, Lexi." She told him.

" Hmph. Should've known. You have the same style as her, so you wouldn't be here unless you were forced to." The boy scoffed." My name's Ryan, by the way." Rhian smirked. The boy had quite the attitude.

" Rhian. And I'm telling ya, we're gonna get along quite well, my friend." She told him. He laughed.

" You bet!" he said, still laughing.

" Well, anyways, gotta go! They're calling me!" Rhian sighed, pointing to the big group. Ryan put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Get over it."

" Yeah, yeah, yeah. See ya." Rhian said, leaving the blonde haired boy behind. He smirked. Rhian walked over to the group, who was waiting for her. She waved lazily and pulled her hat lower on her head.

" We've decided! Let's go!" Frankie shouted, running up to her and pulling her towards a store called "Wheel Alley". Her PSP was still in his hand so she quickly grabbed it before it fell. She sighed and let Frankie drag her, ignoring the questioning looks from Jason, Kayla, Nate, and Cyan and rolling her eyes at the funny looks on Hilarie and Shane's faces. Frankie looked back at her.

" You're really light!" he told her. Rhian faked hurt.

" And you're surprised?" she asked. " Frankie! I am hurt!"

" Haha. Very funny." Frankie said sarcastically. Rhian smirked. Nate rolled his eyes.

" Really? I thought she was heavy!" he told Frankie, which earned him a glare from Rhian. He smiled at her. They all reached the rental store and went inside.

Wheel Alley was one of the top bike rental stores near Central Park. It had almost everything that people needed, and many different styles of whatever they wanted to rent. Everywhere you looked, there were bikes, roller skates, scooters, and skateboards. Heaven. For bikers, I mean. Everyone separated to look for their rides and soon they all met up at the counter. Frankie's bike was a black one with fire designs on it. Jason's was a plain blue bike with good brakes. Typical older brother. Cyan's was a pale pink bike with a flower on it. Kayla's was a lime green bike with silver heart designs on it. Shane's skates were gold and had black laces. Hilarie's looked like she had splatter painted them in many different colors. Nate's bike was a black one with a guitar on it. But I liked Rhian's the best. Her skateboard was decorated with many different things. There was a small girl with black hair on it that said f*** you on it. It was actually like that. She also had "THE SHORTEST TEMPER ON EARTH" on it in white letters with a bomb right next to it. And lastly, she had many different designs of "Angry Little Girl" on it. Jason paid for the rentals and off they went.

" Nice skateboard," Nate told Rhian, sarcasm evident in the two words. Rhian smiled a little too sweetly.

"At least I know how to ride one!" she said, the smile still plastered on her pretty face. Nate glared at her.

"I do know how to ride one!"

"Sure ya can."

"I CAN!"

"Let's see you try, then." Nate's eyes widened, realizing what he'd just done. He nodded nervously while Jason shook his head at his little brother. He _knew_ Nate couldn't ride a skateboard. Shane was silently laughing.

"Come on! Let's see it!" Rhian smirked. Nate walked over to her and grabbed the skateboard. He glared at it, as if it was the skateboard's fault. He dropped it on the ground and put one foot on it. He looked at Rhian, who snorted. He turned back to look at the skateboard and, slowly, put his other foot on it. Then Rhian pushed him a bit. He wobbled and fell.

"AAAH!" Nate yelled, flailing his arms out. He landed on the ground with a big thud. Shane was laughing hysterically and Jason was sighing. Frankie was shaking his head and looking away. Rhian walked over to him and crouched down so she was at eye level.

"Never mock a girl when she can do something you can't," she whispered. Nate nodded furiously. Rhian smirked and got up. Nate got up too. He smiled sheepishly at the others. Kayla smiled apologetically. Nate weakly smiled at her. He and Rhian re-joined the group and they started for Central Park once again. Once they reached it, everyone got on their rides. Frankie was arguing with Jason about how he didn't need a helmet. Cyan was trying to help Shane use his skates and Kayla and Nate were talking about smarticle stuff that Rhian didn't like. So, she went over to Hilarie, who was having trouble with her rollerblades. She crouched down.

"You've done this hundreds of times, Hil. Go faster," Rhian said impatiently. Hilarie pouted and crossed her arms.

"It's not my fault I forget stuff!" Rhian rolled her eyes and straightened herself up. Hilarie succeeded in getting her rollerblades on properly and stood up. Frankie won his argument against Jason and was bouncing around. Jason was sulking beside a nearby tree. Cyan had succeeded in calming Shane down enough to put his shoes on. Kayla and Nate were on their bikes, waiting patiently for the others to be ready. Hilarie started skating around Rhian to warm up. Rhian walked over to the group and dropped her rented skateboard on the ground. She put one foot on it. Shane and Hilarie were racing around Jason. He biked over to Rhian.

"I can barely handle one Shane, and now there's two!" he muttered so only she could hear. Rhian laughed.

"Are we going yet?" Shane shouted. He and Hilarie were some distance away from them, eager to start.

"Yep! We're coming!" Frankie hollered and sped off towards Hilarie and Shane. Kayla, Cyan, and Jason followed and now only Nate and Rhian were left.

"You first." Nate said politely.

"Always the gentleman. It sickens me," Rhian shook her head.

"Just move already." Nate sighed.

"I don't wanna. You go first!"

"Fine!" Nate started pedaling slowly at first, then he speedened up. Rhian pushed off and caught up with him easily.

"How can you do that with boots?" Nate asked. Rhian shrugged.

"I could probably do it in heels, but I'm never trying that."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nate jumped as he heard Shane's yell.

"Shane!" Jason scolded. Nate and Rhian sped up and saw that Shane had tripped. On his own feet. Shane laughed.

"Let's do it again!" he shouted.

"No!" Jason snapped.

"Why not?"

"You'll get hurt!"

"But I'm DJ Danga!"

"Just get up, Shane!"

"DJ DANGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Fine! Now GET UP!"

"Ok!" Shane stood up and rollerbladed over to Rhian.

"That's how you get what you want!" he said cheerfully. Rhian rolled her eyes.

"Nice."

Shane grinned an idiotic grin. Rhian pushed his arm and Shane stumbled sideways. Rhian got on her skateboard and skated off. Shane straightened himself up and scooted off too. The group was finally together.

"Come _on_ guys! I'm hyper!" Frankie whined, biking in circles around the group. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Frankie, you're _always_ hyper."

Frankie scowled. Shane laughed and started chasing Frankie. Frankie shouted and pedaled faster. Hilarie kept looking at them, so she had to go around and around in circles, which made her dizzy. She swayed from side to side, her eyes half-open.

"I'm dizzy," she moaned, her hand reaching up to touch her forehead.

"Well, duh! You've been going around in circles," Kayla scolded.

"But it was fun!"

"Oh suck it up, Hil! You're being a baby!" Rhian shot an annoyed look at Hilarie. She pouted.

"I don't care!"

"I don't care if you don't care!"

"Yeah? Well, I don't care if you don't care if I don't care!"

"Uh, I don't get it!" Frankie scratched his head.

"I don't think they care," Nate commented.

"I kinda guessed."

"What are you guys waiting for?" Jason shouted. He and Shane were already quite a distance away. Frankie started pedaling. Hilarie started skating towards them and Kayla and Cyan had already gotten to them. Soon the only ones left standing there were, once again, Rhian and Nate.

"Why are we always the ones left behind?" Nate asked.

"Well, _I_ always like being away from people like you, so I'm usually alone or in the back. Or both," Rhian told him.

"People like me or people in general?"

Rhian thought Nate's question through for a minute.

"People in general."

"That explains_ so_ much," Nate muttered. Rhian rolled her eyes.

"Let's go, genius."

Rhian kicked off with her right foot and was speeding away. Nate caught up to her. Soon they reached the others.

¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'||. Accid3ntlyInLov3 .||¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,.-~*'¯¨'*·~-.¸¸,

It went like that the last few hours. It was twelve now, and everyone was starving.

"I'm hungry!" Frankie whined after they returned their rented equipment.

"We all are Frankie, stop whining," Jason scolded.

"That doesn't make my tummy less hungry!"

"Frank, calm down and I'll get you a nice little hotdog from over there, okay?" Rhian said gently to Frankie, leaning down to meet him in the eyes. Frankie grinned and nodded. "Great. Let's go, Frankie." Rhian took his hand and they walked off towards a hotdog stand.

"Ok, quick! Where do we eat!" Jason hissed frantically.

"McDonalds! I wanna get the Happy Meal!" Hilarie exclaimed.

"Oh! I heard they were giving out those little I Dog thingys!" Shane pointed out. "They're stuff toys and they're so cute!"

"I have never heard someone your age say cute when referring to a stuff toy."Kayla commented.

"Well now you know someone that does!" Shane chirped.

"BACK TO THE REAL CONVERSATION HERE!" Jason yelled, interrupting Kayla and Shane's side-talk.

"How about we eat at…um… Burger King? It's just down there," Cyan said thoughtfully, pointing to a big sign that said "BURGER KING" in huge red letters. Jason looked at it for a moment.

"Ok."

"But I want McDonalds! I want a HAPPY MEAL!" Hilarie screamed. She jumped up and down while flailing her arms. Shane sat on the ground and started to cry. Fake tears, of course.

"Hilarie!" Cyan pulled Hilarie to her side. She looked Hilarie in the eye and Hilarie calmed down slowly. "There's gonna be a happy meal there, I promise you." Hilarie's eyes sparkled in delight.

"Really?" she asked hopefully, looking at Cyan. "Really truly?" Shane was eavesdropping. It was pretty obvious, considering that his ear was right beside Cyan's mouth. Cyan pushed his face away and she smiled at Hilarie.

"Of course."

"WOOHOO!" Shane yelled.

"Yay!" Hilarie squealed. Together, she and Shane jumped up and down together. Nate rolled his eyes.

"What are you guys doing?" Rhian asked. Frankie was looking at Shane weirdly. Hilarie grinned at Rhian.

"We're going to eat at Burger King! There's gonna be millions of Happy Meals there and me and Shane are gonna eat them all!" Hilarie sighed dreamily. Shane nodded eagerly.

"Ok then," Rhian raised one of her eyebrows. "Let's go."

Then all of them started to go to Burger King, but Jason stopped them all. He sniffed the air.

"I smell a Starbucks."

* * *

Sorry if there are any mistakes in the names!!

I originally made this a JB story so I have to change the names for every chapter... it's hard work!

Enough about my problems! Review please!

Infinite x's and o's

•·.·´¯`·.·•Serena •·.·´¯`·.·•


	6. Roller Coaster Ride

**Please enjoy! Sorry I haven't updated in a long while; I was busy. Changed the name, btw.**

**SerenA. Review!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Mm, that was good!" Shane laid back on his chair, rubbing his tummy. Hilarie was giggling at him because he reminded her of her grandpa, who always rubbed his stomach when he was full.

"You remind me of my grandpa, Shanee!" Hilarie chirped.

"Really? Awesome!"

"Ok, grandpa, where do you want to go next?" Nate interrupted the two, looking at Shane. Shane glared at him.

"Amusement park!" Frankie yelled, standing on his chair.

They were all in Burger King. Kayla had ordered chicken fingers and large fries; Jason had ordered a hamburger; Cyan had ordered a salad; Rhian and Nate had both ordered cheeseburgers and Rhian had large fries to go with them; and Frankie got a kid-sized cheeseburger. Hilarie and Shane got two Happy Meals each. Yes, two. And Shane had ordered onion rings.

"Frankie, sit down please," Jason told his brother softly. Frankie obeyed.

"Frankie, why would we go to an amusement park? We're too old," Nate argued. Frankie stuck his tongue out.

"Amusement parks are fun!"

"Yes, Nate. They're fun." Nate glared at Rhian, who was munching on Kayla's fries, since she had finished her own. She smiled evilly at him. "Why don't we go to the amusement park?"

Everyone but Nate agreed. He sighed.

"I _hate_ being overruled."

* * *

"Okie dokie, who wants to go where?" Jason asked.

"THOSE SUPER FAST SPINNY THINGYS!" Hilarie squealed. Shane nodded eagerly.

"Yeah!"

Jason looked at Cyan, who nodded.

"They both have phones, anyway. Right?"

Jason sighed.

"I guess so. Frank, you wanna go with them?" Frankie nodded eagerly and took Hilarie's open palm. Then all three of them skipped over to the huge cups that went really fast.

"I'm gonna stick to something…slow," Kayla said. Jason and Cyan nodded.

"Ferris Wheel?"

"Yep."

Kayla looked at Rhian and Nate, who were glaring at each other. She leaned into Jason.

"But I'm afraid of what will happen to _them._"

Jason shook his head. "What can ya do?" He Cyan and Kayla left.

Rhian turned away from Nate.

"What? Where the hell did the others go?!" Nate whirled and saw that Rhian was right.

"They ditched us."

Rhian rolled her eyes. "Figured that out myself, thank you very much."

Nate looked around while Rhian found a comfy seat. She settled for a park bench.

"So Curly, where do you wanna go?" Rhian crossed her legs and looked Nate, who frowned.

"I have a name, you know."

"Yeah, I do know. I just don't remember it."

Nate rolled his eyes.

"Wow, what a _genius_."

"What'd you say, bastard?"

"Nothing."

"It better be nothing, asshole."

Nate turned to face Rhian, who was leaning back. Her sunglasses were on; big ones that had white rims. She took them off and raised a perfect eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"What do you wanna do?"

"I thought I asked you that. You choose."

"But I didn't even _want_ to go to this freakin amusement park!"

Rhian stood up and shoved her sunglasses into her pocket.

"Calm down. God, take a chill pill!"

"I'll take one when you choose where we're going!"

"Fine." Rhian looked around. Nate felt pleased that he'd won an argument over Rhian; it was an accomplishment to be proud of. But Rhian was much cleverer than he thought.

"Let's go…there." Rhian pointed and Nate followed. His eyes widened as he saw what she was pointing to.

It was a roller coaster. Big, huge, numerous dips and loopty-loops. It scared Nate to death. Nate looked at Rhian, who was smirking mockingly at him.

She knew.

Nate had a fear of roller coasters ever since Shane told him that you would fall off when you got to the loopty-loops.

"Let's go Curly!" Rhian grabbed Nate's hand and skipped over to the small line.

"Come on, Rhian! Let's go do something else! Anything but this!" Nate pleaded, trying to pull his hand out of Rhian's. She just kept a vice-like grip.

"No. I chose this ride and this ride is where we're riding."

"Come on! Please, Rhian! I'll do anything!"

"Keep that in mind later. I wanna go shopping for hats."

Rhian and Nate reached the front of the line. A love-struck helper led Nate and Rhian to the back-seat of the coaster. Nate sighed in relief.

"What is it now, Curly? You didn't pee did you?!" Rhian shrank back to the opposite end of the cart. Nate rolled his eyes.

"No, ew. We're sitting in the back, which means I don't have to see the drops!"

Rhian smirked. "Yeah, but it's so much bumpier in the back!"

Nate looked horrified as the ride started up. The seat belts fastened themselves around his body. He held on to them for dear life, all the while screaming, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


End file.
